


This is a lie

by Drel_Murn



Series: Tatooine Poetry [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ekkreth - Freeform, Gen, Prophets, Slaves, Tatooine (Star Wars), Tatooine Slave Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drel_Murn/pseuds/Drel_Murn
Summary: Tena is free, Tena died, Tena lives, no longer tied





	This is a lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Slave Who Makes Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929895) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



Tena she grows, Tena, Tena  
Tena she gives, Tena, Tena

Depur caught Tena, she brought food  
To those who worked and suffered his mood  
Depur told Tena to go and die  
Enforcers killed her, this is a lie

Tena is free, Tena died  
Tena lives, no longer tied  
Tena comes back to set us free  
Dukkra ba dukkra and so we will be

Tena lay, transmitter blown  
And so Unfettered seeds were sewn  
Mother gave back to Tena her life  
She will make free, to Depur bring strife

Tena is free, Tena died  
Tena lives, no longer tied  
Tena comes back to set us free  
Dukkra ba dukkra and so we will be

And Tena, she told us out under the sun  
Of how Ekkreth fought when options were none  
And Tena she lead us, some did fight free  
But Tena was captured, this we will see.

Tena is free, Tena died  
Tena lives, no longer tied  
Tena comes back to set us free  
Dukkra ba dukkra, and so we will be

We all saw Tena swallowed by fire  
Mother freed her, she was no liar  
Depur came, to watch Tena die  
Enforcers killed her, this is a lie 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you guys like this, it is once again inspired by Fialleril's universe, I decided that I wanted to do something with audio and this poem is the result. If you want to hear it being read/sung, head over to my Tumblr, [here](https://drelmurn.tumblr.com/post/185949242233/this-is-a-lie-tena-she-grows-tena-tena-tena-she), or find is at my username, drelmurn. This particular poem was inspired by Tena the prophet, who is traditionally the first one who heard Ar-Amu.


End file.
